DESCRIPTION (provide by applicant) The investigator propose a training program in environmental biostatistics addressing key and developing needs for graduate- and post-graduate trained quantitative researchers focused on the interaction between the following research themes: (a) statistical methods for environmental policy (e.g., pertaining to setting and enforcing standards for priority pollutants, quantitative risk assessment, and assessments of environmental justice concerned with differential impacts of environmental exposures across socio-demographic groups);and (b) statistical methods in quantitative disease ecology (e.g., quantifying environmental impacts on vector-borne diseases and zoonoses such as rabies and Lyme disease, including investigations of the phylo-geography or spatial patterns of particular genetic strains of such diseases). The training program integrates these two main areas through coursework and a "research rotation" for trainees. The program involves faculty from departments of Biostatistics, Environmental and Occupational Health, Epidemiology, Biology, and Law. The program includes two pre-doctoral and one postdoctoral level trainees in any given year, likely students in the Department of Biostatistics, but possibly individuals with training and interests in environmental sciences or environmental law seeking training in advanced areas of statistical analysis. The primary facilities span disciplines housed in the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the Woodruff Health Sciences Center, the Rollins School of Public Health, and the School of Law, all at Emory University.